powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kai Ozu
"The Burning Flame Element! Red Mage (Legend) MagiRed!" Kai Ozu is a fictional chacter in the Japanese tokusatsu Mahou Sentai Magiranger. The youngest of the Ozu Family, he is the Red Mage, MagiRed. He uses his proficiency with alchemy and his power over the element of fire to fight evil. Design He wore red spandex with a short red cape, which was an outline for a large "M", which went all the way down to his boots. His belt buckle was in the shape of an "M" also. His helmet bore the symbol of the Phoenix. Biography 17 years old. The youngest, Kai is a Red Mage, a wizard who has power over the Burning Flame Element. Despite being the Youngest, he still follows the tradition of his fellow Red rangers of being the team leader. He's a sophomore student who's into soccer and fights a lot with Tsubasa Ozu. He's straightforward and impulsive, which often leads to him making mistakes, but he is also kind-hearted and very brave for his age. He hates to be babied and wants to be treated like an adult. He was most upset about his mother's apparent death by Dark Magic Knight Wolzard, and swore vengeance for it, until he learned that Wolzard was his father. During the course of the series, he inherits many of Isamu's techniques, mainly his "Blazing Storm" and lives by his father's saying "Chance is something you make yourself." His primary attack is "Red Fire", where his body is engulfed in flame creating a Phoenix which burns any adversary it flies through. As Red Mage Legend MagiRed (レジェンドマジレッド, Aka no Mahōtsukai Rejendo Majireddo), Kai's MagiBolt "Flares Up Flame", which is more powerful than Red Fire. In the special "Tokusei Magiranger Special", Kai drops his MagiPhone into the Mini Garden Spring while dueling with MagiShine and the Goddess of the Mini-Spring gives him the option of getting either a Silver MagiPhone or the Golden GripPhone and so he lies to gain the Golden GripPhone and with it, the ability to become Heavenly Hero KaiShine (Tenkū Yūsha Kaishain). As KaiShine, he wears MagiShine's armor, with a red neck scarf in place of MagiShine's flowing golden cape. However, he accidentally transforms himself into a duplicate of Hades Beast Spider and since he lied to get the Golden GripPhone, its magic is closed off to him, fortunately the Goddess of the Mini-Spring is able to use magic to restore him when he pledges to never be dishonest again and is returned his normal MagiPhone. In the end of the series, he becomes a sort of a liaison between the "Surface World" and Infershia. He also now dresses in his father's traditional Magitopian robe and so foreshadows that he will carry on his father's legacy as a great warrior of magic. AkaRed in GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai transformed into MagiRed and fought against Chronos, Duchess Org Tsuetsue, Sorcery Priest Meemy and Arch Priest Gajah. Also, In the Special "Mahou Sentai Magiranger Vs. Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger" it is shown that Kai carries a picture of Yuka Yamazaki-san, whom he loves, displayed in his Magiphone when Ban asked him that if, in ten years, on the next Fantastic Happy Day, If they themselves would have families of their own. MagiRed Magin/Majuu Forms * FireKaiser ** MagiPhoenix ** Dark Magic Horse Barikion * SaintKaiser ** Saint MagiPhoenix ** Horned Sacred Horse Unigolon * MagiFirebird Arsenal * MagiPhone * MagiStick - Sword * MagiPunch * Legend MagiRed ** Magical Holy Staff DialRod * Gold Heaven Phone GripPhone ** KaiShine ** KingCalibur * Sky Hoki * Special Attacks: Red Fire, Red Fire Slash, Blazing Storm, MagiBolt, Legend Fire, Fatal Blade * Special Ability: Alchemy, meaning he can change an object into something else, such as a Zobil into a soccer ball, a car into a huge matress, and a backpack into a jetpack. Also see *Nick Russell Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Child